


Day Twenty Six: Punishment/Begging;Beg for me Niji:(Niji/Hina)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [26]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Begging, F/M, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, Moaning, Punishment, Sexy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Hina wants to make Niji beg and beg for her to do anything to him,and to her shockHe begs and she loves it
Relationships: Hina/Vinsmoke Niji
Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946200
Kudos: 4





	Day Twenty Six: Punishment/Begging;Beg for me Niji:(Niji/Hina)

"If you want me to play with you,then beg for Niji-Chan,lower your Ego and Beg like a good little boy"

Niji gritted his teeth,tugging his neck agasint the Rope,Growling.

"I'm not begging like a good boy"

Hina smirked,her lips pulling into a grin the more she thought about all the ideas into her head.

"Your not gonna beg for me?then your not a good little boy,and get what you want"

Niji almost whimpered (he didn't realise it),his lips pouting as he tugged into his make shift leash.

"Whimpering?awwww,you want pleasures but you won't beg becuase you don't want to let your ego down"

"H...Hina...Please..."

"Pardon?"

"Hina..."

"What did you Say?"

"Hina... please...Please play with me"

Hina felt giddy,she got the second Son of the Vinsmoke's to Beg for her to play with him

"Awww,was that so hard? I'll give my baby boy what he wants, since he begged"

Hina trialed her hands down to his boxers and squeezed the buldge making Niji whimper and whine,wiggling in his seat.

"H..Hina.."

She smirked,dragging his boxers down,letting his cock rise up,dripping

"Awww,dripping for me?"

She wrapped her hands around it,pumping slowly as she felt him writhing under his hand 

"Look at it,dripping and wet begging for more isn't it Niji"

"Hina...please,please touch me...."

Hina giggled and pulled her coat off 

He was in for a long and fun time,and she was gonna make him beg for every single thing he wanted her to do to him


End file.
